Levy
Levy is a character of HTFF. Bio Levy is an ermine who always does something quick and rushed. Levy wears a blue beanie, scarf and a pair of blue gloves. She also has wavy shoulder-length dark blue hair. When she's not wearing her beanie, she wears a dark blue headband. She only can be seen without her beanie inside her house. Not much is known about Levy but she's always seen running around the town and rushing without any reason. It's almost rare to see her standing still and normally walking. She only wants to do something quick and doesn't want to delay anything or being slow. Levy can often be seen running at the side of a street in early morning. If she decides to walk, she will walk quicker than most normal characters do. Actually, Levy doesn't have any reason to be quick or in a rush. She only likes to do something quick and doesn't want to be a slow character. As an impatient person who likes to do something quick, Levy will do two or more activities in the same time without a second thought sometimes. Her activities are always completely rushed and will give some bad effects to herself and other tree friends. Her mistakes are always made from her rushed activities. She seems aware of how easy to die in HTF world and tries to avoid it. Her body is very agile and can easily avoid most dangers happening in that time. Levy also has a very good and fast reaction that makes her very aware of the things that happen in the town. She has many reasons to avoid some dangers but sometimes fails badly. Her quick personality will give others side effects and also will make something worse, which can lead to her death. She sometime never cares about anyone when she tries to defend or save herself from danger. Levy is actually a worry and very curious person. Her worry and curiosity will instantly lead to her quick and impatient personality. She lives at a snowy place and seems to love snow and chilly weather. It's revealed that she has a light blue pet rabbit in Get 'Em Like You See 'Em. Episodes Starring roles *Snow Where You're Going *Break Fast *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Rushin' Winter *This is my Cartwheel and I'm going to slay it *On My Way Up *Hop Sweet Home *Wolf Kringle Featuring roles *The Cruise *On Thin Ice *Fighting for the Present *Light Off *No More Bunny Business Appearances *Over the Speed *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Frost-Bitten *Break Your Rabbit Fates Deaths #Snow Where You're Going - Has her head impaled by a baseball bat. #The Cruise - Eaten by Russell's piranha. #Over the Speed - Died inside the massive pile-up. #Trips to Rainbow Bridge - Impaled by arrows. #On Thin Ice - Slammed multiple times into the ice. #Frost-Bitten - Sliced into pieces. #Fighting for the Present - Head crushed by reindeers. #Rushin' Winter - Dies in a house fire. #Light Off - Suffocated in the wet cement. #On My Way Up - Splattered into the windsheild. Injuries #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Crashes into a tree and impaled by broken glasses. Kill count *Flynn - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Mole - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Pierce - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Stamp - 1 ("Break Fast") *Nimbus - 1 ("Over the Speed") *Scrap - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em") *Snapshot - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Renee) *Foto - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Renee) *Amp - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Fizzles) *Fizzles - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em") *Brushy - 2 ("On Thin Ice", "On My Way Up") *Paws - 1 ("This is My Cartwheel and I'm going to slay it") *Pranky - 1 ("On My Way Up") *Lifty - 1 ("On My Way Up") *Shifty - 1 ("On My Way Up") *Dolly - 1 ("On My Way Up") *Slushy - 1 ("Hop Sweet Home") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") Gallery Trivia *She won the voting contest in The Another with total 8 out of 10 votes. *She can only be seen "normal" (just like normal characters) during snow and chilly weather sometimes. *Her pet rabbit is named Cottonball. *Levy is actually a stoat but since her skin permanently white and lives at the snowy place, the creator describes her as an ermine. *In 18th June 2019, her name is changed from Lia to Levy because of some reasons. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Free to Use Category:Season 79 Introductions Category:Winter characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:More kills than deaths Category:Renamed